Pretty Little Liars- New A in Town
by pinkparri22
Summary: High School has long passed for the Pretty Little Liars and A is just as far from the Pretty Little Liars. No messages have come for years, but that doesn't mean that Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer are going to behave themselves. A new A is in town now, a far more frightening one at that. Who is the new A? All in good time. Let the Lying begin!
1. A few words from A

….…..5 years after Senior Year…

That's right everyone, A's back and ready to ruin four Rosewood girls lives all over again. And unlike Alison, I don't want to end the girl's lives; that would be the easy way out for them. Oh no, I want them to suffer like they made me suffer, by taking away what matters most to each of the four Pretty Little Liars.

Let's start with Spencer; she's got a lot going for herself after graduating from Princeton top of her class. Now that she's back in Rosewood while she's starting her own law firm, the past is starting to haunt her once more, but poor Spence refuses to learn her lesson about secrets. Let hopes she never passes that class.

Aria's a free agent in the art world now, and she's doing pretty well with business- for now. She's moved in with her steady boyfriend Noel Kahn back in Rosewood and-_swoon-_things are heating up. Too bad it will all come crashing down soon enough.

Sweet little Emily Fields is on the hunt for her true love Jordan Richards, the stowaway she met on her Senior Year Cruise. But looking for a girl wanted by the F.B.I isn't always the best idea, especially with me around.

Finally, we have Hanna. She's finished her years in F.I.T and is ready to make her debut on the fashion scene as a prominent new designer. But things have been getting frustrating with her boyfriend Mike Montgomery, now that his lacrosse career is heating up. I'll be sure to make sure that the smoking tension goes up into flames.

So, here we go again; the liars are back in action and there's a new (and far more frightening) A on the scene. But it's not my fault, if only the liars could learn from the past. Although, that wouldn't be quite as much fun for moi!

Let the Lying begin!

XX

A


	2. Prologue

**Prologue **

On a dark, rainy, October Tuesday night, Peter Hastings bustled into Jessica DiLaurentis' tiny kitchen in her Connecticut home. She lived there with her husband, Ken DiLaurentis and her young son Jason.

Jessica was waiting for Peter as she cleaned some already clean dishes over the sink. She had called Peter on the phone earlier that day; asking him to come immediately. Ken and Jason weren't home at the time and that was what she needed to admit her secret to Peter. Peter and she had been madly in love since college, but had both married other people; Peter already had a daughter Jessica thought was about Jason's age. He was in town visiting a friend.

Jessica dropped her dishes when she saw Peter knock on the side door; she rushed to open it and then quickly pulled Peter into a long, steaming kiss. Just because they had gone their separate ways didn't mean they had lost their love for each other. In fact, Peter still visited as often as he could to see Jessica. Even though they knew it was so, so, wrong; they couldn't help themselves.

"What did you want to tell me Jess?" Peter murmured.

"I, I," Jessica struggled to find the words.

"You can tell me anything; I Love you." Jessica had never been able to get over the way his eyes burned with passion when he said that.

"I love you too. But Peter, I need you to listen to me and not do anything rash when I tell you." Jessica's hands shook as she led Peter to the couch in the den. He pulled her into his lap and looked her long and hard in the eyes. They spent a few moments like this; just taking in the other as the rain fell in fat drops on the rooftop. Neither had been able to get over the fact that they had found each other, that they loved each other. Neither of them could get over that they had been so stupid as to try and forget the other for a time and had married someone else, someone they definitely loved, but never in the way had they loved one another.

After a few beats, Jessica couldn't stand it anymore, she had to tell Peter. _How do I tell someone something so earth shattering? _Jessica wondered to herself? _Why am I so afraid when I know how much he means to me? _

"Peter, I'm Pregnant" Jessica blurted before she could stop herself. Peter's face registered a look of surprise, and then a look of sadness. Jessica hated to see him so heartbroken.

_Why is he so upset?_ Jessica thought to herself. _We're having a baby together! I know it's a bit crazy, but he should at least be a little excited; unless he thinks that it's Ken's baby. _That was what Jessica needed to convince Ken of,but she couldn't bear telling Ken before Peter. Peter stood up to leave, but Jessica caught his hand.

"Peter, wait! It's not what you think!"

"It's exactly what I think, and I still don't get why I'm so surprised. I mean, he is your husband." The last word was more of a snarl then a word itself. Peter started to leave and Jessica's eyes began to water. _Just tell him you big coward! Tell him before you lose him forever!_

"Peter the baby's yours!"

"What?"

"The baby, Peter, it's yours." Jessica's voice was barely higher than a whisper. She could remember the past day so clearly. She had felt sick for weeks and her stomach rolled at certain foods she normally ate on a daily basis. Suspicions began to bloom in her head, but she had quickly dismissed them. _It's just not possible _she had told herself; of course it was actually very possible indeed. It wasn't until yesterday morning in the shower when she began to see a small bump forming near her stomach that she finally steeled herself to drive to Rite-Aid and buy a pregnancy test. She had driven home with trembling hands, stumbled into the house, sprinted to the bathroom, all before Ken had even begun to think about waking. When the test showed a crisp, blue plus sign; Jessica barely managed to hold back the strange cry threatening to escape her lips.

Normally she would have been overjoyed, but she knew very well that the baby was not Ken's, but Peter's. A result of a trip made over the summer to visit Jessica while Ken traveled to Ontario for work. No, the baby would not have Ken's large nose and deep brown eyes. It would have Peter's light blonde hair and heart shaped face. What was she to do?

This all flashed through her mind in an instant as Peter's face slowly began to show he understood the situation. Jessica was pregnant, roughly two months along at that. The baby growing inside her: was his.

At first he felt fresh fear. Strong fear that washed over him but quickly turned to worry, then to joy, sadness, anger, and finally back to a strange mixture of joy and worry he had never felt before.

Wow.

Before he could think much more, he pulled a teary Jessica back to the couch and whispered that everything would end up okay, that he would never leave her, that they were going to get through this together.

Only he really wasn't too sure. In fact, the more he said these things, the less true they became. Because a baby wasn't what Peter wanted at all, because in that very moment; a terrible, wicked plan that Peter never wanted began to grow in his mind. It dropped its roots deep through his brain and thrived off his fear.

Because in that very moment he began to formulate a plan to leave Jessica far behind him: forever.


	3. Chapter 1- In progress

**1**

Emily Fields pulled up the driveway in your new Toyota Camry, the cold biting her nose.

Great, it was only November 1st and she was already freezing her strong swimmers body solid. _Only in Rosewood _Emily sighed. She couldn't exactly complain, though. Rosewood was a happy little town in Philadelphia's Main Line; a place where the leaves only changed to the most vivid reds, the lawns were always watered, and everyone's pearly white smiles were visible as they jogged by. It was the sort of place that literally belonged on a Post Card; in fact Emily had heard something about Rosewood opening up a tourism center.

As Emily quietly slipped inside her families humble home, she made an effort to not wake her mother who had falling asleep watching old family videos of Emily and her four older siblings: Jake, Beth, and Carolyn. All of whom had graduated college after swimming on the college teams. Jake even, had been training for the Olympic Trials. Mrs. Fields had been slightly nostalgic ever since Emily finished at NCU, watching home videos and pulling out the kid's old art project and school photos.

Emily walked into her old room, the one she had been staying in since she had arrived back from college. The room had dramatically changed since, gone were the photos and keepsakes from her childhood. The small room she had once shared with her older sister Carolyn now only held a neat twin bed, a clean white vanity and dresser, and a few bookshelves and chairs. The wall that had once occupied so many pictures of her four old best friends: Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, and Alison DiLaurentis; were now bare and plain.

Alison DiLaurentis.

Just the thought of Ali made Emily's heart wrench and her insides flip faster than a gold-medalist gymnast. Ali had been Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Emily's very best friend after she plucked them from obscurity at the Rosewood day charity event in sixth grade. They had all grown close to Ali, especially Emily. But towards the end of their friendship, Ali had held secrets over all of them, secrets that no one else knew.

It turns out that the smiling, confident; queen bee Ali D. had never really been Ali at all. She was her twin sister, Courtney DiLaurentis who had been in and out of mental hospitals for years before she convinced her parents that _she _was Alison, her identical twin. For almost two years Courtney had successfully fooled everyone into believing she was Ali, while Ali rotted away in the mental hospital where no one would believe she was Ali as Courtney had said the same thing countless times. The joke ended when Alison returned home for a visit on the last day of seventh grade. When Courtney-as-Ali left the sleepover the girls were at after a fight with Spencer, Real-Ali carried out her plot for revenge by murdering Courtney then throwing her body in a cement hole in their backyard that was filled the next day in preparation for a gazebo the DiLaurentis' were building. Everyone presumed that Alison was the one missing, not Courtney. Real-Ali was sent back to the mental hospital -no one yet knew of her crime- where she nursed a wicked hatred for Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, and Hanna Marin.

She returned four years later when she tried to burn the girls alive while they were locked in the DiLaurentis Pocono vacation house. They had all escaped just as the building exploded, leaving Alison trapped inside: or so they thought. Out of the feelings Emily held from an old love towards Ali, she left the door cracked so that Ali had a chance of escaping before the house exploded.

Now, years later, Emily was still aching. Yes, the ache was much less stronger than it used to be but it was an ache all the same. Now as Emily sat down to her computer, she began to check her emails. A few messages about the Rosewood Day swim team she had someone how wound up coaching through the spring, and countless spam messages from places she had never heard of. But just before she was about to hit delete, a message from a scramble of letters and numbers caught her eye.

If only for a second, Emily feared the worst. _A is back, Ali has finally come to finish the job._ Her head spun faster and faster as she read the message. It wasn't A or Ali or Courtney or anyone she had guessed, but rather from a person she still thought about every morning as she laid in her bed. Of course the message didn't exactly say "Jordan Richards", but it may have well.

The subject was merely "hi" and the sender was impossible to trace. But it was the content of the message that made Emily realize who was writing to her that day. The letter wasn't addressed to anyone in particular and didn't have a signature; instead the letter was a list containing ten things that would seem unimportant to anyone besides Emily. There was the number 43; the number of the room they had shared on the cruise, the date they had first met, and a picture of the little dining table they had had breakfast together on the first day Jordan had stayed with Emily. After reading each one, Emily's heart began to speed. _Jordan, where are you?_

Emily stared long and hard at the clues, positive they were Jordan's way of trying to tell her something. After ten minutes had passed, she noticed something peculiar; every clue involved a number. Even more surprising, the numbers- when put together- were the perfect length for a phone number.

To say Emily was excited was a bit of an understatement. How many times had she wondered about her true love? Thought about what she might be doing or where she might be? Pondered the question of if she too dreamed of Emily?

Without a second thought, Emily scrambled from her chair and lunged for the cell phone waiting for her on the bureau.

4-3-8-9-7-7-2-1-6-0.

After three agonizing beeps, a perky female voice picked up. She spoke a few words in a language Emily didn't understand.

_Great, Jordan's in some faraway land I'll never know of because I never had the sense to take a language in High School._

"Umm, English? English please?" It was all Emily could think of to say at the moment.

In response, the lady jabbered a few more words and then the phone was filled with an overused, tacky, elevator song. _Okay, on hold_ Emily thought. Maybe they understood.

"Hello thank you for calling Frederick International Destination Service, how may I help you?" A man's soothing voice cued.

"Oh, hello. I was actually calling to see if you provided service to a girl named Jordan Richards any time in the past few years, maybe as many as five?"

"I'm sorry but that's confidential." Thinking fast, Emily conjured the best lie she could think up for the moment.

"Please sir, she's my sister and she ran away a few years ago. My family and I have been doing all we can to find her since the police are no help, but…" Emily added a quiet sniffle on the end of the line.

"Sister, huh? Okay I guess I can help but you can't tell my boss. Got it? Now how long ago could she have possibly used our services?"

"Up to five years ago." Emily replied quickly. The man sighed as if this was a huge waste of time for him.

"Please hold."

So Emily did hold. She waited obediently for five long moments before the man's voice reappeared.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we don't have any records of a Jordan Richards." Emily's heart dropped and just as she was about to hang up, she thought of one more question to ask Frederick International Destination Service.

"Sir, what is your company's initiative?" The man paused for a moment before replying.

"To help protect those who are wanted."

_To protect those who are wanted._ Of course, Jordan would never be so stupid as to use any old silly traveling agency to help herself flee the country. She was using a sort of black market operation.

"Well, in that case; do you have any records on a Katherine DeLong?" Emily hoped she hadn't been wrong in her guess that this was the sort of company that helped criminals.

"Let me see." The man answered robotically. He shuffled off without even turning on the hold music.

"Miss. Katherine DeLong left on a charter boat for Thailand almost three years ago. The boat docked in Bangkok, but from there we don't have any record of her. But may I ask why you care?" The man asked.

"Because I love her and because I need to find her." The words shocked Emily, but somehow felt natural; as if she had been waiting to say them all along.

"Well I suppose we could help you if you proved that you really did _need_ our services."

"I don't _need_ them now, but I can promise you that once I find her and help her, I may as well be just as guilty for aiding and abetting."

"Well then, what can I help you with?" Emily thought for a moment before replying.

"I would like one ticket on a plain to Bangkok please."


End file.
